Green Beauty
Paula Janine Bentley (better known as "Green Beauty") is a fan-made supervillainess created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About her Paula is a young woman with red hair and green eyes who wears a light green top and skirt with dark green high-heeled shoes. She was born on September 8th, 1983, in Nevada, where she was raised by her millionaire father after her mother abandoned the family right after Paula was born. One day, she saw a mysterious rainbow-colored road and walked across it, and entered a magical world where a team of superheroes called the Rights Fighters lived. Paula was walking along minding her own business when she accidently bumped into a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a yellow outfit with a red flame on it, golden cape, red belt, and red boots. She apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, but he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. He told her his name was Yellow Fire and explained that he was the leader of a group of superheroes called the Rights Fighters and explained to her about the team and what they do. Paula also told him her name, how she ended up in his world, and she had never heard of the Rights Fighters. Yellow Fire only had his eyes on her at first sight and fallen in love because she was a gorgeous beauty, while she too had decided to pretend to feel the same about him because she enjoyed the attention he was giving her, and they went out for a drink at the local pub. When they got there, the pub's owner was incredibly rude towards them, so Yellow Fire had politely asked the pub owner to apologize for his rude behavior, but he refused and continued ignoring the customers. After they had left the pub, Yellow Fire led Paula to the Rights Fighters headquarters, where she met the other Rights Fighters: Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, and Mini-Me. Paula then explained to the other Rights Fighters how she ended up in their world and met Yellow Fire, while the yellow superhero also told his teammates that he and Paula were in a relationship, they were very happy and excited for him. Yellow Fire asked Paula if she wanted to become a Rights Fighter, and she accepted the offer because she secretly wished to join the team in order to be close to him and so she was granted a magical nature power and the ability to perform punches and kicks in midair and became the Green Beauty. Later that evening, Green Beauty had made it clear to Yellow Fire that while they were in a relationship, that he was not allowed to talk to any other girls, including the ones who were members of the Rights Fighters. When he asked why that was, she responded that if he talked to other girls, that would be considered cheating on her. He tried to explain to her that he was allowed to be friends with other girls while the two of them were a couple, but Green Beauty purposely ignored the explaination and walked out of the room leaving Yellow Fire alone. Two months later, she quietly snuck out of a meeting where Yellow Fire was giving a speech about making sure the community is safe and into her boyfriend's bedroom and looked in at his e-mail without permission and saw a photo of a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing glasses. 'So he has been cheating on me with this girl all along. Well, it's time for me to give him a taste of his own medicine', Green Beauty thought to herself as she printed the photo off of the computer, left the bedroom, and walked out of the command center. While she was out on her walk, she ran into a group of 6 supervillians and 3 cyberbullies, who idolized them: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Ice, Dark Heart, a young man that loved Twitter, a young woman that loved MSN, and a young woman that loved Facebook. The male members of the group saw how incredibly beautiful and very attractive she was, and so she took advantage of this situation and gave them a warm and friendly smile, which caused Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Ice, and the Twitter cyberbully's jaws to drop, then they fainted on the ground, and when they finally recovered they were head-over-heels for her a few minutes. She explained about how she showed favortism to Yellow Fire, but lost interest in him when she discovered another girl who also loved and respected him, and she told to the villains and bullies that she wanted to get her revenge on Yellow Fire. Green Beauty showed the supervillains and the cyberbullies the photo that she had printed off and revealed that the girl in the photo was a volunteer at the hospital back on Earth, where she had rolled silverware in the kitchen. Then, she told them the plan: go down into the kitchen at the hospitial where the girl worked, knock her unconcious, and take full advantage of her kindness and brainwash her into joining them to make her their slave. So, the soon-to-be former Rights Fighter, villans, and bullies walked across Rainbow Road and arrived on Earth, and carried out their plan. The next morning in the parking lot of a mainstream university, the young woman had woken up and saw the villans and bullies standing before her. She wondered where she was, and who these mysterious people were with her, so they explained to her who they were and their plan to use her as a slave for them. She started screaming as loud as she could, when Green Beauty sarcasticly told her that her hero would never be able to hear her scream. Just then, Yellow Fire arrived and and rescued his #1 fan from her would-be brainwashers. Yellow Fire waited until his biggest fan was well out of sight then he turned to Green Beauty, and was shocked and angry to see her with the supervillains. Green Beauty revealed to Yellow Fire how she found out about her future arch enemy, and how the kidnapping and failed brainwashing attempt was all her idea. Yellow Fire listened in shocked silence at his former girlfriend's cruel words before replying: "Don't you realize what you have done?! You not only betrayed the Rights Fighters team and lost your rights and privileges to be one, kidnapped and try to hurt my closest friend and biggest fan, but on top of that, you also betrayed me and my feelings for you." Green Beauty just shrugged off that comment, gave him her most evil smile, and replied: "Actually it was you who betrayed me, because I had warned you not to be talking to other girls while we are in a relationship." This made Yellow Fire extremely angry, and he decided to challenge her to a fight. After Yellow Fire won the battle with Green Beauty, he told her that if she tried to kidnap her future arch enemy and tried to take advantage of or hurt her again in any way, shape, or form, that he would have her sent to prison for the rest of her life. Green Beauty got very scared as she realized that Yellow Fire had been very serious when he said those words, so she walked back to where the other supervillains were and went with them to their hideout. Green Beauty was once overly obsessed with her incredible outer beauty and very attractive physical appearence and when she was Fuchsia Heart's arch enemy, she was fully aware of the fuchsia superheroine's love for Yellow Fire which meant she enjoyed using the yellow superhero as status symbol for the sole fact of flirting with him in an attempt to her make kind-hearted counterpart jealous. Recently, she got a beautiful heart to match her beautiful looks when she broke up with Dr. Wiz after meeting and really falling in genuine love with a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a yellow shirt, a red belt, brown pants, and black boots, upon seeing him at first sight and decided to change her alignment to good permanantly. She found out his name was Adam Legend and he is an edenian/human hybrid who works as a lieutenant in the British special forces. The lieutenant was suspicious of and angry with her at first as he knew that she had betrayed Yellow Fire in the past just because she discovered that Fuchsia Heart is his biggest fan and admirer, but said he would be her boyfriend if she changed her ways and apologized to Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart, which she agreed to do. Green Beauty apologized to Yellow Fire for betraying him and also to Fuchsia Heart for rubbing her lack of outer beauty into her face, in return the fuchsia superheroine helped the green supervillainess-turned-superheroine succeed in getting to win Adam Legend's heart. Now that Green Beauty has reformed and left the villains' side for good, she became a member of the Beauty Brigade, and her teammates are: Jennifer Fields, Little Miss Sexy, and Rita Peaches. On rare occasions, Sabrina is an ally who helps them out when they need it, but she's not an official member of the team. Powers and abilities Green Beauty's powers and abilties include: Loving charm - Her beauty often makes a guy's jaws drop, then they faint on the ground, and when they finally recover they temporarily fall head-over-heels for her. Nature power - She summons a green light which surrounds her, absorbs it into her body, and shoots the green beams of energy from her hands to cause her opponent to lose half of their health. Bicycle combo - She jumps into midair, where she does an airborne punch and kick to her opponent. Role in Brainiac Adam's headcanon In Brainiac Adam's media, Green Beauty changes her evil ways when she broke up with Dr Wiz and met Adam Legend. Green Beauty fell in love with him, but he was suspicious of her as she was a criminal in the past, but said he will go out with her if she changes her ways, which she agrees to. She apologizes to Fuchsia Heart for antagonizing her in the past and asked for her help to help her redeem herself and win the heart of Adam Legend. With Fuchsia Heart's help, she succeeded and she won the heart of Adam Legend. Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer Fields, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures The Beauty Brigade by Brainiac Adam.png The Beauty Brigade.png Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Former heroes Category:Former villains